supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Superchargers
|genre=Action-adventure Racing |ratings= |modes=Single player Multi-player |media= |input= }} Skylanders: SuperChargers is a toys-to-life video game and the fifth installment in Activision's Skylanders series, released in September 2015 for the Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3, and later in October for iOS. Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing was released as a standalone title for Wii and the Nintendo 3DS on the same date, and it features only the racing portion. The Nintendo versions of both games feature various Mario-related elements, including a playable Donkey Kong and Bowser (where they are referred to as Turbo Charge Donkey Kong and Hammer Slam Bowser, respectively). Donkey Kong drives a "Barrel Blaster" with Diddy Kong, and Bowser drives a "Clown Cruiser" (both of which are Land and Sky vehicles, respectively). Koopa Troopas, Dry Bones, Koopa Paratroopas and Warp Pipes appear in Bowser's moveset, and Bullet Bills can be fired when he is in the Clown Cruiser. Donkey Kong uses Barrels (which can be thrown or used on his hands like boxing gloves), classic Donkey Kong girders and ladders in his moveset. Like other Skylanders games, playable characters are activated by purchasing toys and placing them on the Skylanders stand that connects to the console. Thus, Bowser and Donkey Kong have received their own Skylanders figures that activate them as playable in-game. These toys also have a switch on the base that allows them to work as amiibo, meaning they are compatible with any titles that support amiibo of Bowser or Donkey Kong. Additional dark versions of the Bowser and Donkey Kong Skylanders and their vehicles have also been released. Bowser is bundled available with the Nintendo 3DS version, Dark Bowser with the Wii version, and Donkey Kong and Dark Donkey Kong both have separate bundles for the Wii U version. The next game in the Skylanders series was released in October 2016, titled Skylanders: Imaginators. The Wii U version of title is compatible with the Bowser and Donkey Kong figures, and thus, the two could be played in that game as well. A Nintendo Switch version was later released on March 3, 2017 as a launch title for the console, and is also compatible with the two figures. At GameStop, the Wii U version of the game had a pre-order exclusive comic book titled Skylanders: Unexpected Allies. This comic book could also be received by pre-ordering either the Nintendo 3DS or Wii version of SuperChargers Racing. The comic illustrates of how Donkey Kong and Bowser came to become part of the SuperChargers team. ''Mario'' characters File:Bowser Toy.jpg|Hammer Slam Bowser Fire Power: 300 Armor: 240 Agility: 90 Luck: 70 File:DarkBowserSkylander.png|Dark Hammer Slam Bowser Fire Power: 300 Armor: 280 Agility: 90 Luck: 130 File:Donkey Kong toy.jpg|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Life Power: 285 Armor: 120 Agility: 150 Luck: 145 File:DarkDKSkylander.png|Dark Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Life Power: 300 Armor: 120 Agility: 150 Luck: 230 ''Mario'' vehicles Skylanders ClownCuiser.jpg|Clown Cruiser Air Dark Clown Cruiser.JPG|Dark Clown Cruiser Air Skylanders BarrelBlaster.jpg|Barrel Blaster Tech Dark Barrel Blaster.JPG|Dark Barrel Blaster Tech Gallery Artworks Bowser - Skylanders- SuperChargers.jpg|Hammer Slam Bowser Bowser - SkylandersSuperChargers illustration.jpg|Bowser in the Clown Cruiser Donkey Kong - SkylandersSuperChargers.jpg|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Donkey Kong - SkylandersSuperChargers illustration.jpeg|Donkey Kong in the Barrel Blaster Skylanders SuperChargers DK & Diddy.jpg|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the Barrel Blaster amiibo Bowser Toy.jpg|Hammer Slam Bowser Donkey Kong toy.jpg|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong DarkBowserSkylander.png|Dark Hammer Slam Bowser DarkDKSkylander.png|Dark Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Skylanders ClownCuiser.jpg|Clown Cruiser Skylanders BarrelBlaster.jpg|Barrel Blaster Dark Clown Cruiser.JPG|Dark Clown Cruiser Dark Barrel Blaster.JPG|Dark Barrel Blaster HS Bowser Pack.jpg|Hammer Slam Bowser and Clown Cruiser combo pack TC Donkey Kong Pack.jpg|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong and Barrel Blaster combo pack Other Nintendo3DSSkylanders.jpg|Nintendo 3DS version cover SkylandersWii.jpg|Wii version cover SSC Donkey-Kong-6.jpg|Donkey Kong screenshot SSC Bowser 1.jpg|Bowser screenshot, with Koopa Troopas Media References to other games *''Donkey Kong'' - The girders and ladders from this game appear in one of Donkey Kong's attacks. *''Donkey Kong 64'' - Turbo Charge Donkey Kong's primary ability, Primate Punch, is Chunky Kong's special ability in this game. DK's Soul Gem, Diddy You Call?, has Diddy Kong fly around in his jetpack and attack enemies with his Peanut Popguns, similar to the Rocketbarrel Boost ability Diddy used in this game. *''Super Smash Bros.'' series - Hammer Slam Bowser's second upgrade on the Molten Monstrosity upgrade path, Bowser Bomb, is his down special in these games. Trivia *Thwomps were originally part of Bowser's moveset, until it was decided that Koopas were a better fit.Nintendo. (June 17, 2015). Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 1 Skylanders SuperChargers. YouTube. Retrieved August 14, 2015. **Similarly, Giga Bowser was briefly considered as a transformation for Bowser, but was later declined in favor of the original Molten Bowser. References